Once Upon A Christmas
by Band Tash LGBT
Summary: Christmas tales you know and love in the Once Upon A Time universe and some new ones. All AU. Each story starring a different character and each story filled with the character's you've come to know and love from the first six season's. So relax, read and enjoy all these wonderful Christmas tales. If there is something specific you wanna see done, let me know. Reviews help too! :)


_**A Christmas Carol**_

Christmas Eve had sped across Storybrooke in a flash. The caroler's were caroling outside of homes, the snow fresh and crisp on the ground. Every where you heard such cheery voice's in a sing song type of voice saying, 'Merry Christmas!' This was what Gold had to walk through to get to his shop. His face contorted in to a look of dismay and disgust as he passed each person along. Especially Archie, who had greeted him with a, "Such a beautiful Christmas Eve, isn't it, Mr Gold?" in which Gold would reply with, "Bah-humbug!"

Gold had risen his cane, only to lay against Archie's shoulder and lightly push him out of the way so that he could continue walking. Gold hated Christmas and everyone in the Town knew it. They had no idea why. Maybe because he had no one to share it with? Besides of course his nephew, David Nolan, who had met him at the door to his shop. "Hello Uncle." David said with his charming smile.

"I would like to get in to my shop." Gold said, as he stopped walking and placed both his hands on the top of his cane for balance.

"And you can.." David replied as he opened his mouth to speak again, only to be interrupted by his Uncle.

"No see, you are making it rather difficult by standing in my way." Gold said. Gold knew that the next words from his nephew's mouth would be something along the lines of Christmas and he just didn't want to hear it. Every year David tried to get him to spend Christmas with him and his family, and every year Gold would turn him down, without a clue as to why David came back year after year, hoping for a different answer.

David tilted his head a bit but the charming smile remained. "Come now Uncle. It's Christmas Eve! Are you really that cranky on a joyous day such as this?" David asked, as he held out his arms like a showman.

"Oh but on the contrary, nephew. A day such as today, makes me twice as cranky. And before you can even invite me to your boring Christmas dinner again, I am saying no as to not waste either one of our times." Gold rose his cane once again, this time to his nephew's arm and gave him a push to the side, "A good day to you, and please do not come back until these ridiculous holiday's are over."

Gold opened up the door to his shop, walked inside and slammed it again as the snow from the sign above David tumbled down on to his head. David brushed it off and shivered lightly. "Oh, one day Uncle, the feeling will take over you." David muttered to himself, before stepping out of the small pile of snow that had fell around him and walking off.

Inside, Gold looked towards Robin Locksley. A man who worked for him in his shop that he barely even paid. It was the only job Robin could get right away. The pay was low, and there were no benefits. Not even a Christmas bonus. Which Robin had hoped for seeing as he had three kids and w wife to tend to. Robin sipped his coffee as he counted the money float. They were to open in just a second, and Robin needed it done quickly. So he hadn't even noticed Gold walk inside. "I do not pay you to sit there and drink coffee, Mr Locksley." Gold stated.

Robin quickly looked up from the float and then grabbed his coffee, putting it under the counter where Gold couldn't see it. "Sorry, Mr Gold." Robin said as he fixed his scarf. "Perhaps if you would let me turn the heat up in the store part, I wouldn't need coffee to warm up." It was merely a suggestion coming from Robin's mouth. Not cockiness or rudeness towards his boss.

But, of course to be expected, that is how Gold took it. "You know, that is so true. But, I just don't have the funds to pay for your warmth. So unless you want me to take it from your salary, you just have to learn to live with the cold." Gold said as he flipped the sign to open.

Robin never responded to him. He just thought it best to continue on with his work and let his boss go to the back of the shop, and count his finances like he did every morning. Making sure no money had been lost, and hoping to have gained. Once Gold was in the back, he took out his books and began going over the sales of yesterday and the stocks of this morning. He had invested himself in quite a few of those. As he was deep in thought, the small bell rang over the door in the shop, indicating someone had come inside. Robin looked up from his works to see Leroy and Nova coming inside. "Hello Leroy and Nova!" Robin exclaimed with a smile, "And what brings you two in here today?"

Leroy shivered and rubbed his hands up and down his own arms. "It is freezing in here, brother." Leroy said.

Nova walked over to the counter and leaned up against it as she looked at Robin. "As you well know, there are many families in this community who can't afford even a Christmas dinner. Leroy and I have decided to collect as much money as we can and then go to the local supermarket to buy some fresh turkey's." Nova said, with a noble smile.

"And we figured Gold has the most lute out of everyone here, so he could help." Leroy added.

The smile on Robin's face had quickly vanished when he heard the angry crack of a cane echoing from the back. Then the tap, tap, tap of Gold walking over the wooden floor board in to the main part of the shop. He pushed back the curtain, his eyes on Leroy who swallowed thickly. Gold walked over towards him, cane in Leroy's face. "You think just because I am rich that I would ever help those people out there? If they don't have money to buy themselves a proper Christmas dinner, then that is their problem, not mine!" Gold exclaimed.

"Some of them do have jobs, Mr Gold." Leroy explained quickly, as he looked to Nova for support. She have him a light nod, letting him know he was doing the right thing. Leroy turned his attention back to Gold before continuing. "It's just that some people have big families, and more bills then others."

"Oh, is that so?" Gold asked as Leroy nodded his head, "Well, my advice to them is stay single and don't have any kids! Do you know how I stay rich, Leroy?" Gold asked and now Leroy shook his head, "I don't give my money away to lazy people who aren't smart enough to not have kids! Now, get out of my shop! Both of you!"

Gold's words were loud and harsh as he turned on his heel and headed back in to the back of his shop. Robin dug in to his pockets to see if he could find some loose change but Nova reached over and put a gentle hand to his wrist. "Don't." She said softly, "You were one we were collecting for."

Robin's eyes went soft as he pulled his hand from his pocket. "Please, do not do that. My wife and I, we will be fine." Robin quickly opened the cash register and pulled out a hundred dollar bill as he handed it to Nova.

"No!" Nova mouthed as she tried to give it back but Robin wouldn't accept.

"He can take it from my paycheque." Robin whispered.

Leroy and Nova both smiled towards him. "Thank you so much." Leroy said, "And you have yourself a Merry Christmas."

"You too." Robin replied.

Nova and Leroy opened the shop door and left, leaving Robin there to wonder how Gold could do that to anyone. Be so rude and mean. It was something he just couldn't wrap his mind around.

 _ **Once Upon A Christmas**_

It was getting dark and late now in Storybrooke. Robin had left a few moments ago and Gold was just counting the money from today. Confused and taking more time then usual as he knew right off there was a hundred dollars missing. When he had finally counted it for the dozenth time, he slammed his fist down to the table with a snarl. "Damn you Robin, you thief!" Gold exclaimed, "Tomorrow, you can work that hundred off, and then you'll be fired!"

Gold's walk to his mansion was as long and lonely as always. Snow crunched underneath his feet as he walked along the sidewalk and when he had gotten to his darkened home, he walked up the old stairs, using his cane to keep himself steady as he did so. He stopped in front of his door and rummaged for his key. As he did, Gold heard the crunching of snow behind him and up his steps so he quickly turned to look. Seeing nothing, he cleared his throat and dug once more for his key. 'Must just be tired.' he thought to himself.

Gold unlocked his door and opened it slowly, looking around. Feeling somewhat nervous although he had no idea why. With the coast being clear, Gold slowly moved over his threshold and closed the door behind him. He turned, quickly locking and bolting it. Gold took in a long, deep breath as he went in to his living room. No TV, no computer. All Gold had in his living room was a big lazy boy chair beside the big old fire place, and a spinning wheel not too far away. He didn't have any extra seating because Gold never really got much company. In fact, he never had any company, ever!

Gold walked over to his fireplace and started a nice, warm and cozy fire. He then turned on the oil lamp he used before sitting in his arm chair. Gold only used electricity when absolutely necessary, and lighting he didn't find all that necessary when you could do it so simply with a small flicker of fire. Gold relaxed back in his chair and closed his eyes, ready to doze off beside the crackling fire, when suddenly his chair began to shake. Gold's eyes darted open as he flew from the chair. "Robert Gold!" He heard a voice echo, and then the clanging of chains.

Gold got to his feet quickly. His eyes like saucers as they scanned the room. "Who's there?!" He demanded to know as if he were some type of threat to whoever was there. When in all honesty, Gold had never been this scared in his life. Not many people knew his first name, after all.

Then, Gold heard the clanging of chains again. They got closer and closer to him, and all Gold could think to do was back up. Now, would have been a good time to have a light on instead of just the constant flicker of fire, that only made the room a shadow. "Robert Gold, you are going to end up like me if you act so carelessly and selfish." The voice rang out through Gold's ears.

Gold knew that voice. But no! It was impossible for it to be... "Zoso?" Gold asked before he could even swallow the question deep in his throat.

Zoso came in to the small light that illuminated the small space beside Gold's chair. Gold was dumbfounded. How was this possible? Zoso had died of a heart attack going on six years now. Zoso saw the confusion in his eyes as he pulled the chains a bit. "This chain was designed by my selfishness and greed. Each chain represents lives I have ruined for my own selfish reasons. Do not let the same thing happen to you, Gold!" Zoso exclaimed.

"No!" Gold shot right back, "You were a good man. A good business man! Countless people looked up to you like a God!"

"None that mattered!" Zoso exclaimed, "I only got to where I was by stealing the legal way. The ones who looked up to me are as greedy and heartless as I was. I never had anyone who loved me. Never loved anyone. But, I am here to make sure that never happens to you, Gold. Tonight, you will be visited by three ghosts. One at midnight, one at one, and one at two."

Zoso began walking towards Gold now, as Gold back up away from him. "I don't understand." Gold said in a nervous tone.

"Three ghosts!" Zoso repeated as he put up three fingers, "The ghost of Christmas past, the ghost of Christmas present, and the ghost of Christmas future. And hopefully by the end of all this, Robert Gold, you will find a change in yourself."

With his last words, Zoso pushed Gold back as he crumbled on to the floor. When Gold looked up again, he had noticed he fell from his chair. "It was just a dream." Gold said as he sighed a sigh of relief and looked to the clock. 11pm. And he couldn't help but feel nervous at what could be. Gold stood from the floor and made his way up the stairs to his bedroom. Perhaps if he was sleeping, midnight would come and pass, without him even noticing.

 _ **Once Upon A Christmas**_

Gold found himself tossing and turning. Getting angry at the fact that he could not sleep. He opened a single eye and saw that it was precisely one minute until midnight. A cold chill ran through his whole body, although he wasn't cold. He pulled the blankets up over his head, and heard the chime of the clock tower announcing that it was midnight. Now, he truly did feel a cool breeze pass over his blankets but he didn't want to remove them. He knew what would be standing there and he would have to admit that everything with Zoso wasn't just a dream. Although, Gold had to admit. He wasn't sure if it was the ghost or facing his past that was scarier. "Oh Gold..." He heard a male's sing song voice call out.

"No!" Gold exclaimed, "Go away!"

"Just like your past, I can't do that until you face me." The male ghost spoke before the blankets got pulled off of Gold.

Gold shivered as he looked towards the ghost. He wasn't as scary as his old friend Zoso. He was just a regular young man. And some how that eased Gold a bit. "Who- Who are you?" Gold asked the man as he sat up in his bed.

"I'm Neal Cassidy. And I am the ghost of Christmas past." Neal said as he extended a hand out to Gold. Gold slowly reached out and took it in to a shake, but not expecting what had happened next. Neal grasped the older man's hand with his and smirked. "Now hold on. Things are about to become interesting." Neal said.

The window shot open on the other side of Gold's room and both Neal and Gold began to float off the ground. Gold looked down and began to shake. "No... No!" Gold exclaimed, "I like gravity! Gravity is something I've grown accustomed to!"

With a smile Neal slowly leaned in to Gold. "Then tonight, will be spectacular!" Without any further warning, Neal flew out the window in a dash.

Gold screamed out as he held tight to the ghost's hand. He closed his eyes tight not wanting to look down. It had felt like a roller coaster ride, as Neal flew up, down and side to side to avoid any and all collisions. If Gold could, he imagined he would be crawling up to Neal's back right about now and holding on. "Here we are!" Neal announced and now Gold opened his eyes to look down.

What he saw beneath him was a school house. Not just any school house. The only one left in Scotland where he once lived many years ago. "My old school. What on earth are we doing here?" Gold asked.

"Letting go." Neal said, as he let go of Gold's hand, and Gold fell hundreds of feet.

To Gold's surprise as he landed in a lonely seat in the classroom, he wasn't hurt. Not even a bit. He looked around, wondering where Neal had been now but then his child self caught his sudden attention. Little Gold had been sitting at a desk all by himself with a small sigh, waiting on someone to come. "You remember this?" Neal asked, as he suddenly ended up behind Gold, which made Gold jump.

Gold slightly rolled his eyes at the ghost and then nodded his head. "Yeah." He said as he watched his father Malcolm walk in, "We are on the day that the only creature who loved me died. My mother. Fiona Gold."

Gold watched as Malcolm leaned down in front of the desk, removing his hat and telling the all too sad tale of how Fiona had been struck by a car on her way home. He couldn't help the tears that started down his cheeks when he saw the younger version of himself wail and tuck against himself. Seeking no comfort in the man who called himself his father. "You blamed yourself." Neal pointed out.

"She was getting gifts for me when it happened." Gold said, barely audible.

"But that's not why you blamed yourself." Neal said, "Why did you blame yourself?"

"Because he did. My father..." Gold replied as he reached up and wiped a tear.

Neal gave his shoulder a gentle pat and as he did they ended up outside a great mansion, filled with laughter and music inside. Gold knew where they were. His first boss, George's mansion. Gold walked up to the window and peeked inside as he watched himself standing awkwardly in the corner. It was the Christmas party. /The/ Christmas party. The happiest night he had known. Neal walked over and gave Gold a light push as he fell inside. "You keep putting me in front of everyone, eventually someone is going to notice us!" Gold exclaimed as Neal followed him inside.

"Relax." Neal said, "They can't see or hear us. We are like ghosts to them." Neal looked over to the younger version of Gold, who seemed to be staring at something from the corner, "What are you looking at anyways?" Neal asked him.

"The most pure and beautiful woman I had ever met." Gold said as his attention went over to a woman with long brown hair and blue eyes. "Her name was Belle French. And she was quite frankly, the love of my life."

Neal nodded his understanding and stepped back so that Gold could watch the exchange between the younger version of him, and Belle. Younger Gold, finally walking over to her. "Belle?" He had said to her as Belle turned around and beamed a smile at him.

"Robert!" She said excitedly, "How are you?"

"I would do even better if I got a dance from the fairest lady in the room." Gold said as he smiled, adult Gold mocking every single word with his lips.

"Hmmm.. Handsome and a charmer. I had better look out." Belle said as she took his hand, "Lead the way."

Gold took Belle out to the middle of the dance floor, as he danced with her. Both of them keeping in time with the beat, and older Gold watching every second. A moment he thought he would never relive as long as he lived. Neal walked back over just as the song had ended and watched the exchanged looks Belle and younger Gold had given one another. "You were in love." Neal said.

"Yes. We most certainly were." Gold said.

"What happened?" Neal asked.

"We had two beautiful years together. I asked her to be my bride and then..." Gold trailed off as he sighed, "Well, I guess it doesn't matter now."

"Oh but it does." Neal said as he grabbed Gold's shoulder.

Gold knew what was coming next and he tried to stop Neal before it happened. "No! Please, don't!" Gold exclaimed but it was too late.

They had ended up in his study two years after the Christmas party. Gold sitting at his desk counting money and making sure he had every cent there. Now, he had lived in Storybrooke with Belle, working for Zoso. A man who promised him the company once he retired, by death. Belle had walked in as he counted his money, and she did not look happy. "Robert." She said calmly the first time but when there was no reply, she became a little more harsh, "Robert!" She exclaimed.

Younger Gold groaned angrily as he huffed. "I just lost count!" He exclaimed.

"I don't care!" Belle exclaimed, "You were suppose to meet me at my parents an hour ago!"

"Oh yes, about that." Gold said, "I decided I didn't want to. All this holly jolly nonsense is not for me."

Belle just shook her head at him and placed a hand to her hip. "You were once a good man." Belle said, "But this obsession with money and power? It is going to lose you everything you've ever cared about. Starting with me."

Belle turned quickly to hide her tears as she exited the study. Older Gold looked at his younger self who just grumbled and began counting his money again. "What are you doing?!" Gold exclaimed, "Go after her!" Gold got right up to his younger self and tried to shake him. Of course he went right through him, and ended up on the floor.

Gold jumped to his feet and looked around. It was his bedroom. How? "Neal?" Gold called out but didn't get a reply. Then he saw a light emitting from the hall way so he walked over towards it. "Neal?" He asked again, as the clock tower rang out in to the night, letting the town know it was 1am.

When Gold had come in to the hall, the light died down and a blonde woman stood there now. Wearing a white dress, and a flower halo. "Neal's time has passed. I am Emma Swan. The ghost of Christmas present. I am here for you to see what you are doing to those closest around you." Emma said.

Gold scrunched his brows and stifled a chuckle. "Right. Everyone in this Town loves me." Gold said.

"Is that so?" Emma asked, "Well, lets see then."

"No! No more flying!" Gold exclaimed, still feeling the effects of Neal flying him around Storybrooke.

Emma smiled and shook her head as she reached out and took Gold's hand. "No flying." She said and Gold began to ease a bit.

The next thing Gold knew, they were walking along the streets together, Emma's arm in his. But it wasn't cold. Not even a bit. "Tell me about this Robin Locksley." Emma said.

Gold growled at the name and rolled his eyes. "The boy is nothing more then a thief!" Gold exclaimed, "Stole a hundred dollars from me!"

"To give to the poor." Emma pointed out.

"Oh, stealing from the rich to give to the poor makes it alright?" Gold asked and then mumbled. Emma sighed as she led him to a small house and pointed through the window. "Who lives in this dump?" Gold asked as he walked up to the window and looked inside.

A woman with long brown hair and brown eyes sat at the table. A baby in a car seat beside her as she rocked and soothed her. Gold knew this to be Robin's wife, Regina. Henry had walked out of his room, placing a gentle kiss to his mother's cheek. "Morning mom." Henry said as he walked over to get himself some cereal, "And Merry Christmas."

Regina smiled towards her eldest son. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart. And be light on the milk. We don't have very much left."

"Yes mom." Henry said.

Robin walked out next and sent a smile to his son, and kissed Regina's lips. He was just buttoning the last of his buttons on his shirt and now Regina looked confused. "Where are you off to?" Regina asked him.

Robin rubbed his head, knowing he probably should have said something last night but just wanted the little bit of time he had with his family to be peaceful. "Gold wants me to work today." Robin said, plain and simple.

Regina's jaw went agape as Robin spoke. "But it's Christmas!" Regina exclaimed.

"I know it is, and I promise to make it up to you." Robin sighed as he kissed his wife's temple, "But I do have to go. Otherwise, I will be late."

"He knows to not break the rules." Gold said proudly and again all Emma could do was roll her eyes.

Regina got to her feet and grabbed the bat behind the stove. "Just give me five minutes alone with him, I will get you the day off." Regina said with a growl.

"She's quite the violent one." Gold said, his eyes wide as he patted himself, wondering if she would succeed.

Robin quickly grabbed the bat and pulled it from Regina's grasp as he put it aside. "I don't want my wife arrested on Christmas day." Robin said, "Especially when I can't afford the bail."

Regina put her hands to her hips and scoffed. Robin knew she was angry but mostly just upset. So he wrapped his arms around her to hold her close. Regina wrapping her own arms around Robin's middle and resting her head on his chest. "Good save." Gold said with a chuckle.

Then the sound of a tiny little cane clicked on the floorboards and the family knew who was coming in to the kitchen. Henry quickly set down a bowl of cereal on the table as Roland walked in using his little cane. Robin and Regina released their embrace, as Robin picked Roland up and placed him in his seat in front of his breakfast. Roland quietly looked around at everyone there. "Who is that? What's wrong with him?" Gold asked.

"That's Roland. Their youngest son and middle child. He is very ill." Emma responded.

Roland took a spoon and dug in to his cereal. Putting the spoonful in his mouth and smiling all the while. Once that mouthful was gone, he set down his spoon and looked around. "Merry Christmas, everyone." Roland said, as Henry, Robin and Regina all gave him a light kiss and wished him one right back.

"Is he going to die, spirit?" Gold asked as he looked at Emma, who remained quiet, "Answer me!"

"I think it is time to move on. My time is almost up, and we have one more place to visit." Emma said.

Gold went to protest again but the next thing he knew he was in his son's mansion. In the living room which was filled with people. Mostly his wife's, Mary Margaret's family. The only family David really had beside his wife and children was Gold himself. "To Gold." Mary Margaret said as she lifted her wine glass along with everyone else.

"See, at least someone cares about me." Gold said with a small smile.

"May he choke on his own spit in the middle of the night." Mary Margaret's sister Kathryn included as everyone laughed.

Gold's smile quickly faded until he realized one member in the room was not laughing. His nephew, David. "Why do you keep inviting him year after year, David?" David's father in law, Leopold asked, "He only declines you. And a Christmas dinner is much merrier without him anyways."

Gold was hurt. It showed in his eyes, but Emma made him keep watching as David responded. "You can all laugh, and you can all make fun." David said, "But there once was a happy man behind that mask. And someday I believe there to be again. One day he will grasp on to what he has. Family. He is the only family I have left and I am his. He knows I love him and I know he loves me. Someday power and money will mean nothing to an old man, and he will seek love. And I will be the one to be there for him. To not turn him away as others would. Someday love will be enough for him."

Everyone listened quietly to David's speech but then laughed when he was finished. "David, I love you. But that man doesn't even know what love is." Mary Margaret said.

David sighed as Gold watched his expression. "Don't give up on me, David. Just don't!" Gold exclaimed.

As Gold reached out for David, he seemed to get further and further from him. He couldn't grasp him. He just kept slipping and when he wasn't even in his sights anymore, Gold fell backwards and on to his bedroom floor once again. The blankets covered his head as the clock tower struck two. Gold felt the presence of the third and final ghosts just outside his blankets. But he also felt like the two before this one, this one wasn't as friendly. It made him wanted to stay under the blankets until the clock struck three. But then, his blankets flew off him and across the room. Shaking and against his own will, Gold looked up at the newest ghost. This ghost wore a cloak of black, a hood over his head so that you couldn't see his face.

Gold slowly got to his feet, shaking still as he slowly pointed towards the cloaked ghost. "Are you the g-ghost of C-Christmas, future?" Gold asked slowly. The cloaked ghost nodded his head slowly, "Is my future as scary as you?" Gold asked, and again the cloaked figure nodded his head slowly.

Gold swallowed hard, as the ghost of Christmas future waved his hands. They were still in his bedroom. It was daylight outside and it looked as though his room had been picked apart. Only a bed left to his name. Robbers, was his first thought. Until he heard a sound from outside. Gold ran to the window and saw Granny Lucas, a local diner owner, walking to her car and putting his bedding in to the back seat. "That old bat!" Gold exclaimed, "She can't have my stuff!"

Gold ran out of his room and quickly down the stairs. He rushed outside down his steps and in to the snow as it crunched under his feet. "Hey! Widow Lucas!" Gold exclaimed but then remembered she wouldn't be able to hear him. She got in to the driver's side of the car and drove off.

"Can't believe that he finally keeled over." Gold heard a voice say as he turned to see Ruby talking to Ashley.

"I know!" Ashley exclaimed with a laugh, "What's really sad though, is that no one is gonna miss him."

As the two walked past, Gold just stared at them with a blank expression before looked towards the cloaked ghost who had seemingly followed him out. "Who do they speak of, spirit?" Gold asked as he looked towards him.

The cloaked figure looked towards Gold and then waved his hand again. This time, they stood in a graveyard, day quickly turning to evening. He looked towards Regina and Robin standing by a grave and crying. Robin holding Regina close and Gold had to walk over to see the grave. 'Roland Locksley' it had read and Gold's heart jumped. "He always loved this time of year." Regina said through her tears.

Robin knelt down and placed the small little cane beside his headstone. "Merry Christmas buddy. Your mother, brother, sister and I miss you. So much." Robin said as he stood once again and held his crying wife.

Gold shook his head once again. Fear and nausea taken over him. "No! I can fix this. Pay for the treatment he needs. He doesn't have to die! He is just a boy." Gold said as he backed up a bit and then turned to see David at another grave. "Is he visiting someone?" Gold asked as the cloaked figure pointed to the pastor walking away, "A funeral?" Gold asked, "Who here would have a funeral that only one person would show up to?"

The cloaked figure pushed Gold forward, although Gold didn't want to go. He wanted to resist but the more he tried the harder the cloaked ghost pushed him forward. Sending Gold down to his knees beside David. "I wish you would have just, accepted my invites, Uncle. At least then, you wouldn't have died alone." David said as he placed a single hand to the headstone, and then turned to leave.

Gold looked at his headstone that read, 1962-2018. Sudden horror coming to his heart. "That's next year!" Gold exclaimed as he turned and looked up at the cloaked figure from his knees. "Ruby and Ashley. They were speaking of me, weren't they spirit?" Gold asked as the cloaked ghost nodded his head. "How do I stop it? My death, the boy's!? I must be able to do something!"

The cloaked figure brought up his foot, placed it on Gold's chest and pushed back with a violent force, sending him in to his own grave, before removing the hood of his cloak. The man standing outside his grave looked like he, Gold, himself, only darker. He was made of gold it seemed. A scaly gold, and his hair was wavy. His pupils took over the whites of his eyes and now the dark version of him grabbed a shovel as he started shoveling dirt on top of Gold. "I think it may be too late for that." The Dark One had said as he continued to bury him.

Unable to think, and unable to breathe, with each pound of dirt that was thrown on top of him. Gold twisted to the left, to the right, and to the left again where he had fallen off his casket and to his bedroom floor. It was morning now as Gold quickly sat up and placed his hands to his chest to make sure he was alive. Feeling a heartbeat, he smiled and jumped up. He ran to the window and opened it up as he looked around. Taking in the scent of winter air. He saw a boy walking along. "You there!" He hollered out as the boy looked up at him, "What day is today?"

"Why it's Christmas day, Mr Gold." The boy said.

"Christmas day! I haven't missed it! Stay right there, boy!" Gold exclaimed, and now the boy had grown confused.

Gold quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs out front to the boy as he gave him some money. "I need you to go to the store and fetch me the biggest turkey you can find, and meet me outside of Robin Locksley's home in one hour!" Gold said as he started off, and then stopped, "Oh and buy yourself a little treat too." Gold added before running off.

"Yes sir, Mr Gold. And a Merry Christmas to you!" The boy called after him.

Gold gave a wave back. "Merry Christmas." He called back, which shocked anyone watching.

 _ **Once Upon A Christmas**_

Gold had made it to Robin's with a sack on his back, some grocery bags, and got the boy to carry the turkey to the door for him. He set the pack down and listened closely at the wood of the door. "Just give me five minutes..." He had heard Regina say as he quickly pulled his ear back from the door. That was one conversation he had no desire on hearing again.

Gold straightened his stance and cleared his throat, putting on his crankiest face. He knocked on the door and a few short moments later, Robin opened it up. "Mr Gold." He said, "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Of course you didn't." Gold said as he rolled his eyes, "Now, why aren't you at work yet?"

"I uh, I'm not due for another half hour, sir." Robin said, shakily as Regina reached for her bat again. Robin set his hand down on hers and shook his head. "No." He mouthed.

"Well, I know you stole money from me to give to those people yesterday." Gold said as Robin quickly turned around, pale in the face now, "And Robin Locksley that leaves me absolutely no choice but to raise your wages and give you a Christmas bonus."

"Now wait a minute sir..." Robin started not catching on right away although Regina and Henry both had and were smiling from ear to ear. Robin had expected to be fired. "What?" He asked.

"You heard me. I am raising your wages by 50% starting Monday morning when you return after your Christmas break. A Christmas bonus that will be mailed to you first thing tomorrow." Roland walked in with his cane as he looked at Gold, "And complete medical benefits for you and your family."

Robin was in tears of joy right now. He wanted to hug this man but had no idea if he should or not. "Daddy!" Roland exclaimed, "There are bags and boxes outside the door!"

Gold smiled at Roland. "Good eye, Mr Locksley." Gold said as he walked over and picked up the bags.

Gold set the sack on the floor. "Gifts for your family from me." Gold said before taking the turkey and putting it in Robin's hand along with a couple bags of groceries, "And Christmas dinner."

"Mr Gold. I-I don't know what to say." Robin said, clearly stunned by all of this as his kids began rummaging through the sack for their gifts.

"How about, Merry Christmas." Gold said.

"Merry Christmas, Mr Gold." Robin said as he hugged the man.

"And a Merry Christmas to you and your family." Gold said as he hugged Robin back.

Once they broke the embrace, Robin walked over and put an arm around Regina who was happily watching her sons rip open their presents. "Boys..." Regina said as Henry and Roland looked up at Gold.

"Thank you, Mr Gold." They both said and then continued.

Gold chuckled lightly and gave them both a nod. "You are welcome boy's." He said.

"Mr Gold?" Regina said, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"As amazing as that sounds, I have somewhere to be. But thank you none the less, Mrs Locksley." Gold said as he gave a light bow.

He wished them all a Merry Christmas once more and left the house. He walked all the way to David's house, and walked inside without knocking. He wanted the essence of surprise on his side. He had just walked in when David was giving his speech to everyone there. "Someday, love will be enough for him." David had said, and just as everyone had begun to laugh, Gold made his presence known.

"It already is enough, nephew." Gold said as he walked in, all eyes darting to him.

"Uncle!" David exclaimed as he walked over and took Gold in a firm embrace, which Gold gave back, "I can't believe you're here. Why are you here?" David asked as he pulled back.

"Well," Gold said, "If your beautiful family will allow it, I would like to join you for dinner this evening."

David smiled and nodded latching on to his Uncle once more as Mary Margaret stood. "Nothing would make David happier then having you here." Mary Margaret said before letting a smile press against her lips, "Or me either."

Gold pulled back from the hug with David and walked over to Mary Margaret to hug her, which she returned. And all through the year, Gold had kept to his word. The medical benefits he had given the Locksley family had worked out perfectly. Roland had begun to get healthy again, and Gold had become like a second father to the boy. The following Christmas, both got to spend alive and well. And at the new annual Christmas party held at Gold's well lit mansion, Roland was there to lead them in a Christmas song. Everything had worked out perfectly for Gold and now he had many people in his family. Going beyond just David and Mary Margaret and finding a brother in Robin. And that is how the story goes. That's all there is, there is no more. "Merry Christmas, everybody!" Roland exclaimed as the story ended.


End file.
